the storie of quick and bori and see how they meet
by larrystylinson8976
Summary: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! OK SO QUINN IS PREGO WITH PUCKS BABY AND TORI IS PREGO WITH BECKS BABY ITS GOOD I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
1. Chapter 1

Quinn's POV

I sprinted down the halls of my High School and found my boyfriend Noah Puckerman.

" Babe guess what" i said in a really happy tone

" What" he said to me and gave that warm smile that made me love him more

" I got into Princeton!" He ran up to me and gave me a big hug and let go and looked into my eyes. I love his eyes there chocolate brown. When i think about it i love him i love the fact that since my mom kicked me out he let me stay with him and now im like part of the family. He leant in and gave me a big kiss i kissed back and slide my tongue on the bottom lip and begged for an entrance he granted and our tongues danced together. We pulled away for some air but i keeped my head on his chest.

" Hey babe you say we dicth. My mom and sister told me before you woke up that they would be home in 3 days maybe four so we can go home if you want to" He said to me i know what he wanted to do he wanted to have sex and i really wanted him.

"Yeah lets go" i said and leant over to his ear and said " ive got a suprise for you" i said

we got home and i ran up the stairs and and put on some rags and waited on the bed i put on some lip gloss and went down the stairs and saw that he was making us lunch. i ran up from behind him and and jumped on his back.

" Boo" i said and kissed his cheek. He turned around and started to kiss my neck i moaned softly

" I want you" i said

" Do you want pro- i caught him of by unbuckling his pants he put his hands under my shirt and unbuckled my bra and cupped my breasts and pused me on the counter i ripped of his shirt and he ripped of my pants all we had on was he had boxers and i had my pink and white polka dot underwear on i pulled down his boxers and he took of my underwear and pushed me against the wall and was in me i moaned

" Fuck me harder" i yelled and he kissed my neck and i moaned more..

1 hour later..

Puck and me decided to take a shower we got into there familys huge one where you could like run around in after we got wet i walked over to him and started to make out with him after we that we came out of the shower and decided to wacth a movie we wacthed 27 dresses and decided it was late so we should go to bed. we laid down and i smiled and went to bed .

* * *

><p>I woke up with the alarm going off it was 6:30 time to wake up. Puck was asleep next to me i rolled over and kissed him<p>

" Hey handsome" I said i got out of bed with one of his shirts on whicth cover my whole body and looked be hind me and saw puck staring at me. I laughed and took a shower and heard plates being moved around so i got on my cute short casual flowery dress with a gray cardagon on. with some blue flats and took a strand of hair and braided it and pushed it back. and walked down stairs. Puck was dressed and had a pancake in each hand and put them in the freezer.

" You look hot babe" he said

" Your not to shabby your self" i said and kissed him.

we ate and decided we should go now. We walked into the glee cub room and sat down almost right away puck put hi arm around. When Mr. shue starter to talk when i felt something in my somtach i put a hand over my mouth a ran out of the room. I heard footsteps it was puck we went in the unisex bathroom and he held my hair back and i throw up after that we just sat there then i remebered i might just be pregnant I looked at puck and say the first words that come to my mind.

" Puck i think im pregnant" i say as softly as i can

" We will go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test and we can take it together and no mater what happens i will always love you i will always think your pretty and most of all i will never hurt you." he said full on looking me in the eye

" I love you too with all my heart" i said back and wondered the rode ahead...


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over and saw Sam my ex-boyfriend there was a full look of jealousy in his eyes. Me and puck ingonored it and decicded to go back to the choir room i guess they took a break and mr. shue left because from the looks of it everyone is kissing eachother rachel is on top of finn and makeing out with him and tina and mike and artie and the rest of the club were doing the same thing. so me and puck decided to go to the drug store and see if i was pregnant . I walked in bought the test asked puck to come in with me. I peed on the stick and pulled up my pants and stood by puck and waited for it to simmer we heard a click and i was the one to see it first it said + . I ran up to puck and gave him a huge hug and tears trickled down my face.

" I want to keep it and its a secret for now" I said to him. Then i pulled back and started to kiss him we pulled apart for some air. I wondered what would happen later.

* * *

><p>That night i slept in my bedroom for once but it felt unatural so i walked over to pucks room and knocked on the door it wasnt late so he would be awake<p>

" come in i heard" he said i was wearing his old football jersey it smellt like him which i liked alot i walked over and saw that he was studying and just sat on the bed

" I miss you to much can i sleep with you tonight" i asked

" sure just got to finish my homework and then i think that i should tell my mom"he said i looked a him and started to to kiss him

" Or maybe i can tell her another night" he said while i pushed his books of the bed

" yeah you do that" i said in between kisses

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a big appetite.I rolled over to see if puck was there but he was not there so i guess he is taking a shower i heard the water running so i took of my clothes and walked i the bathroom and asked if i could look and come in with him.<p>

" sure babe" i ran in washed my hair and he picked me up ad started to spin my around i hit his hand he put me down. we walked out and i got on my black jeans that were coud strech and pinck top with a heart on it and some converse and had my hair down i walked down the stairs and puck had made eggs and bacon for us i ate the whole thing and we got to school and walked in hand and hand. I was really happy because today i had all my classes with puck so we walked to my locker and got my algebra book and notebook and pencil pouch. I felt two warm arms around my waist and a kiss on my cheek. I spun around and put my lips on his soft lips and made fireworks

"Are you excited to have all the same classes for once for the whole trimester?" i asked him and he just kissed my lips

" does that answer your question" i just nodded and we went to his locker and got his books. we walked down the hall hand in hand. The day went by really quick time for glee..


	3. Chapter 3

Puck went up to mr. Shue and asked him something and puck sat back down and put his arm around me

" Pucks gonna sing a song for us today" He said

" Good Luck" I whispred in his ear and he went up and spoke.

" Im gonna sing a song for Quinn the best girlfriend a guy could ever have " he said looking me in the eye

Words don't come easy without a melody  
>I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi<br>I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
>Instead I'm all out of tune<p>

And if I heard you on the radio

I'd never wanna change a single note

It's what I tried to say all along

You're my favorite song

i decided to start to sing along so i got up and started to sing

[Puck & Quinn]

And when I here you on the radio  
>I'd never wanna change a single note<br>It's what I tried to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<p>

Puck and Quinn

YOUR MY FAVORITE SONG

Everyone clapped except for santana and Sam but i just went back to our seats but when i sat on mine Santana nugjed me of and i fell on the chair so i just sat on pucks lap and laid my head on his chest

" Ok Guys we are gonna get a few new people they are from hollywood Arts There names are Tori who is pregnant with the other kid Beck so no rude ness. he said i looked up at puck and my eyes widen" and the next ones are Andre who is with Jade, Cat who is with robbie . They are coming tommorrow would anyone like to make any annoucements we have like 30 mins left so do what ever." he said i turned around to Puck and said

" I think we should tell them" i said he just nodded

" Are you sure Babe" he asked in a concerned tone thats why i love him he cares about me if i was wit finn right now he wouldnt of asked me that he would have gone strait out and told everyone. i nodded and gave him a kiss.

" Mr. Shue we have an anoucement" we told him

" What happened did Puck get you pregnant again?" Satana said in a snarky tone

" Yes seems like your right for once i you know what go ahead be mean and a complete bitch but you will only be doing it because you are jealous" I yelled at her

" I dont need to be jealous i am for one not a slut like you. You made a mistake once having a kid who is'nt even cute and you screwed up again and you did it with puck the back stabing cheating a-hole so go ahead and go fuck yourself"she said in her regular tone as if she just asked e to go get ice cream but i couldnt do anything i just stood there .

What did you just say? i asked my voice breaking and tears on my cheaks

" I didnt me it like-" santana tried to say but i cut her of

" My daughter is not a mistake neither is puck" after that i didnt say anything i just sat down on pucks lap and cried into pucks chest. But i couldnt let a little fight get in the way nto when theres a little person in my stomach. I couldnt wait for tonight were there wit me the person who understood me the father of my baby the love of my life.

* * *

><p>We all walked into glee club and saw the new kids i geussed the one who had a big belly was tori and the one with the arm around her was beck.<p>

" Do you want to just stand there or do you want to show us what you can do?" asked santana in her snarky tone

" DOnt worry about her she is just a bitch" Rachel says to them " She called quinn the one with the blond hair a slut yesterday and told her that quinns daughter is a mistake and not cute" I think she thought i couldnt her her but i could but just went over to where puck was sitting and sat on his lap and he put his ahnd on my belly.

"Hi we are the new kids we are gonna sing a song thats called Finally falling" tori said then introduced everyone we alled stared at them

" Andre babe start to play" Jade says to her boyfriend

tori

Suddenly my choice is clear  
>I knew it only you and I<br>Were standing here

beck  
>And beautiful<br>Is all I see

both  
>It's only you I know it's true<br>It has to be

tori

Well that money is a waste of fame  
>You didn't earn it<br>You don't deserve it  
>True love doesn't cost a thing<br>Don't try to buy it  
>You can't return it<br>(No, no, no, no)

everyone

Well  
>Your friends are doing<br>All the same things  
>And my friends say,<br>"Look at what you're wasting"  
>But it doesn't matter<br>If we change their minds

Suddenly  
>I can see<br>What I didn't before  
>And I don't care<br>What they say anymore  
>'Cause I'm falling, falling<br>Finally falling, falling

" good job guys so we do need to worry you about the troubletones at nationals" said

" well all you guys gotta do is step it up" Andre said i hoped he was right

" Oh and just so you know im pregnant to" i say to them they all just stand there. But i smiled.

* * *

><p>1 month later<p>

* * *

><p>We were standing behind the curtian and heared our names being called here goes nothing( the dance is on my home page)<p>

Boys

I was ready for this since I was cradling  
>Put my name on the list<br>You won't be gambling  
>Not gonna leave with just this we're gonna take everything<p>

Girls

Confidence, compliments  
>Bet you see it's evident<p>

Boys

Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit  
>I can float on my feet, you can't stand it<br>I don't just dance in a group, I command it

Girls

We give you more than you want  
>if you can handle it<p>

Both

When we're out on the floor, we'll take over the ball  
>Stealing the show<br>We're gonna leave you in awe  
>When we're coming up, when we're coming up<br>We gonna tear it down

You can't stop us now  
>You can't shut us down<br>You can't top the sound  
>Better get ready now<br>We gonna tear it down

The looks we got 'em  
>The moves we got 'em<br>The style we got it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

The love we got it  
>The crowd we own it<br>Tonight we run it  
>We gonna tear it down<p>

we walked back stage and in less then 5 minutes we were on the stage listening to the results

" and in 3rd place Vocal Adrenaline."

" and in 2nd the Troubletones." a smile covered everyones faces and we all started to jump up in down in excitment


End file.
